


Forever/Realisation

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I still need to find my footing with these characters, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Andrew Minyard, Possibly OOC, Post-Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: One morning, Andrew had a realisation.





	Forever/Realisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanTheRidiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheRidiculous/gifts).



> Thanks Dean, for inspiring me to write this (and talking to me about all things AftG really :))

It came out of nowhere. Neil was just _standing there_ in sweatpants and one of Andrew’s hoodies scrambling eggs when Andrew was suddenly hit with a wave of wanting. For years he had never thought he could have something even resembling this and now he had been married for more than a year already and the domestic image of Neil cooking breakfast for them finally drove home that for once he got to keep this. That Neil had promised him forever and wanted this just as much as Andrew did. That there wouldn’t be any thorns digging into his hands if he held on to this as tightly as he could.

“I wish you would say yes now,” Andrew blurted when his feelings overthrew his control. It felt weird to say that after years of making sure to never coerce or manipulate Neil into saying yes. But this wasn’t either of those things. This was just him stating the truth and letting Neil react to it. He knew Neil well enough to know he wouldn’t do anything just because Andrew wished for it to happen.

After a second of silence, Neil shut off the stove and turned around wearing a soft smile.

“Yes,” he said.

Andrew was almost certain he teleported because in the next instant his lips were on Neil’s and he was clinging to Neil’s shoulders almost desperately.

_I love you_ , Andrew thought, and for the first time in his life it didn’t feel like something the universe would punish him for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@fall-down-the-foxhole](https://fall-down-the-foxhole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
